


Deanstrade ficlet: ask me to stay

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, okay a little plot, sexy times and feelings, some talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg Lestrade met the handsome Dean Winchester a few weeks ago and he's been in a state of constant longing ever since. Now, Dean is standing at his door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did it. I wrote a ficlet with Greg from Sherlock BBC and Dean from Supernatural and I don't feel sorry at all. This was totally for fun, making me not think about my other fics that were killing me and it helped. I had so much fun writing this and I think Greg and Dean would work together. 
> 
> Maybe next time I would write Greg as the confident one but for now I'm glad with Dean taking the lead... :)
> 
> I hope you give this a try and if you enjoy it please let me know.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean? Everything okay, I thought you were leaving today."  
  
Dean gave a half grin, half shy smile and Greg's heart skipped a beat. They'd met a few weeks ago and ever since Greg had been in constant arousal. The guy was hot, brown hair with the perfect length for pulling it, lush lips that begged to be kissed and nibbled on and a body straight from a god. Dean was gorgeous and Greg always felt like dying when he was near.  
  
Now Dean's eyes were sparkling again, watching Greg with a weird expression on his face as he waited and Greg realised he'd been watching him, and not talking, for a while now. He hurried inside, gesturing to Dean to get inside and felt his heart skip another beat, and his cock twitch, as Dean gave a wicked grin, his body brushing past Greg's as he stepped inside.  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, what are you offering?"  
  
Dean's voice should be illegal, just like his grin cause Greg felt a blush form as Dean's eyes travelled up and down his body.  
  
_"Get a grip!"_ Greg screamed mentally to himself, turning around quickly to the kitchen wanting to kick himself for even thinking he stood a chance. Dean was significantly younger then him, fit and trim. Full of energy and charm.  
  
Dean had a way of entering a room and being in the spotlight but not darkening the people around him. He was kind and witty and had a vibe around him that made people trust him.  
  
Greg sighed as he opened a bottle of beer, searching for a glass but then remembering Dean drank straight from the bottle. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep calm and will his body to behave. It was embarrassing, the way he wanted Dean. It had been a few years now since he'd been with someone, a couple of flings to scratch the itch when it was too much but overall he didn't see much action. And most of the time he didn't even mind. His job was intense, long hours with little time to socialise or something more, let alone a relationship. Then he'd met Dean Winchester and it had ached.  
  
But Dean was way out of reach, young and beautiful. Kind and smart and everybody was effected by him. Even sherlock. That had been the weirdest part, seeing the intense interest in Sherlocks eyes when he met Dean. He'd never seen it so strongly before, not even with John and they'd both been baffled by it. It didn't make sense cause Dean wasn't even Sherlock's type but Sherlock gravitated towards him, asking him question, taking him aside to talk, texting at 2 in the morning. Greg hadn't seen that but John had and he hadn't been too happy with it either.  
  
"Don't be silly John, Sherlock adores you. Whatever it is, it's not physical. He would never, _never_ , cheat on you."  
  
"Hey old man, you making that drink from scratch?"  
  
Greg jumped, heart beating fast as Dean's voice was close to his ear. He turned around, and Dean smiled, standing too close for comfort and Greg swallowed as Dean's eyes stayed on his lips. He leaned forward and Greg held is breath, panic and excitement rising but then Dean back away, raising the bottle to take a drink.  
  
"Hmn, that's good."  
  
_That voice really should be illegal!_ Dean grins as he takes another swing, letting out a sign of pure bliss and Greg wants to jump him. Push him against the fridge and snug him senseless. It's almost torture, the way Dean is looking at him, his body so close he only has to reach out to finally taste him. To hear him sigh and moan, to feel him close.

  
Dean watches him, his eyes getting darker by the second and Greg moves an inch before stopping himself. This is stupid. He's ancient and close to making a fool of himself.  
  
Frustration goes to shame to sadness and he starts to back away, wishing he was anywhere but here.  
  
"Greg."  
  
Dean's voice is rough and half breathless and Greg looks down, Dean's fingers around his wrist burning him. Dean bites his lip, placing the bottle down and Greg lets out a strangled sound.  
  
He's not sure if he moves forward or Dean pulls him close but suddenly they are kissing and Greg moans as Dean opens up his mouth and finds his tongue, making his knees tremble. There's the taste of beer and the hint of smoke underneath all that Dean and Greg moans again, pushing his body closer, feeling his cock fill up as it touches Dean's thigh.

 

He's sure he can feel Dean smile while they kiss, wrapping his arms around Greg's waist, angling his head just a little to deepen the kiss and Greg clings on for dear life, feeling every arm muscles underneath his hands as he squeezes Dean's biceps.

 

“Fucking hell.”

 

Greg tries to speak, to breath but Dean latches on to him again, his hands now travelling down to Greg's arse, grabbing it and pulling him even closer and Greg's sure he's going to pass out as he hears Dean growl at the back of his throat. He's light headed, panting heavily when Dean releases his lips with a gentle nibble, his mouth moving down to Greg's neck, down, down, licking and kissing a trail of liquid lust while his hands still grab and squeeze Greg's arse.

 

“Greg, fuck.”

 

There's heat in Dean's voice and Greg closes his eyes, his hands going up and down Dean's back, resting just above his fine arse. He wants to give in, surrender but at the same time there's this nagging voice inside him, yelling at him to stop, to stop being so damn needy and get a grip.

 

“Dean.”

 

He's breathless, head falling back as Dean sucks a mark on his skin, moving his erection against his thigh and Greg pushes back without thinking, wanting more friction, more touch, just more.

 

“Fucking perfect.”

 

Dean looks up, hands still firmly on Greg's arse and Greg sucks in a breath as he sees the lust and hunger in Dean's green eyes, they're sparkling like emeralds, his lips shiny from kissing, breath a little faster then before and Greg swallows, releasing a breath as Dean watches him, eyes staying on Greg's lips.

 

“Dean. What? What are we doing?”

 

Dean smirks, pushing himself against Greg and Greg moans as he feels Dean's hardness against him.

 

“Isn't it obvious babe?”

 

Dean comes forward again, kissing Greg with need and passion, biting down on his lower lip before releasing it again.

 

“But why?”

Greg wants to kick himself as Dean's eyes narrow at his question, slowly letting go of his arse and taking a half step back. He feels a blush form as Dean's eyes go over him, a tiny smirk as he notices the tent in his trousers and Greg makes a weird sound, feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Why? Do you really need to ask Greg?”

 

Greg feels his cheeks burn up again as Dean lifts an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he doesn't answer.

 

“I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met.”

 

Greg's eyes shoot up to the back of his head at Dean's statement, feeling his heart do a cartwheel as Dean uncrosses his arms, stepping forward again.

 

“I've dreamed about you for weeks now Greg Lestrade. How you would taste, how you would feel against me, inside me. How you sound when you moan out my name, grabbing my hair while I suck you off. How you would beg for release? You have no idea how much I've dreamed about you Greg, the things I want to do with you, to you. The things I'd let you do to me.

 

Greg lets out a needy sound and Dean is on him again, pushing him back against the fridge as he kissing Greg long and hard, hands going in his hair to pull it firmly.

 

“I want to suck you off Greg Lestrade, I want to almost choke on your fat cock, I want to feel you come down my throat. I want you to ruin me Greg.”

 

Greg looses his mind then, crushing his mouth onto Dean's and kissing him with so much need and passion it scares him. Dean lets out a sound of surprise that quickly transforms to a moan as Greg takes control of the kiss, his hands going to Dean's arse and squeezing it.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Dean curses as Greg drops to his knees, eyes on Dean as he opens up his pants and yanks it all down in one motion. Dean's cock springs out, a little longer then his own, uncut and perfect and Greg takes in as much as he can in one go, making Dean scream and buck up.

 

He places a firm hand on Dean's hip, digging his nails in as Dean bucks up again and Dean curses, taking a deep breath before placing his hands on Greg's head. Greg hums as he sucks Dean's cock, his tongue following the veins before going off with a satisfying 'pop'. He looks up, seeing Dean's eyes wide with lust and smiles before grabbing Dean's cock, stroking up and down slowly as he licks and suckles the head.

 

“Greg, oh god!”

 

Dean's finger grab Greg's hair and Greg moans needily, taking Dean's cock inside his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks to give more suction, more friction. Dean moves again and Greg moans in response, sucking harder, his hands grabbing Dean's arse to pull him closer. Dean takes the hint and starts fucking his mouth slowly, going almost completely out before going back in. Greg hears him panting, the grip in his hair firm but not painful as he babbles sweet nothings.

 

“Oh baby, that's it, so fucking perfect. Oh fuck! Oh baby, don't stop, oh hell!”

 

Greg feels the moment Dean is close and moans one more time, hollowing out his cheeks even more, feeling the tip of Dean's cockhead against his throat and then Dean's coming, hot semen shooting down his throat as Dean screams his name, grabbing his hair now painfully tight as he rides it out.

 

Greg feels tears run down his face as he does his best to swallow it all but he has to push Dean off, eyes burning as he catches air, a trail of semen running down his mouth.

 

“FUCK! Fuck Greg, I'm so sorry!”

 

Dean drops down on his knees next to him, eyes full of concern as Greg shakes his head, wiping away the few tears that formed. He looks up and gives a smile, reaching out to touch Dean's lips. Dean takes 2 fingers inside his mouth and sucks them, his eyes not leaving Greg's as he reaches forward to try and open up Greg's fly.

 

“Your turn babe.” Dean's voice is rough as he licks one last time on Greg's fingers. Greg shakes his head and Dean stops, a confused look on his face.

 

“Not here. Bedroom. Need to see you. Feel you.”

 

Dean grins wide and wicked as he gets up, pulling up his pants and offering Greg a hand. Greg's knees pop as he stands and Dean raises his eyesbrows, an evil glimmer in his eyes.

 

“Maybe a bit older then I thought, old man.”

 

“Oi!”

 

Dean laughs and moves, Greg needing air as he walks toward the bedroom, turning on the lights. Dean follows, wrapping his arms around Greg's body and pressing them together, Greg's back to Dean's chest.

 

“I was kidding, you know that right? You're not old.”

 

Dean licks the shell of his ear and Greg shivers, closing his eyes to feel Dean's warmth against his.

 

“Greg? You're not old!”

 

Dean turns him around and Greg wants to look down, panic raising. Dean lifts up his chin, leaning down slowly to place a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. Hands coming up to cup his face.

 

“You're not old and I do want you. I told you, you have no idea how much I've dreamed about you. I want to see you too, taste you, feel you. Can I babe?”

 

Dean leaves another soft kiss, hands going down Greg's chest to stop as the hem of his shirt. Greg lets out a sigh, his mind still not sure why someone as Dean would want him but he nods, lifting his arms up so Dean can undress him with ease. He wants to hide again as Dean looks at his chest, feeling ashamed for the way his stomach isn't as tight anymore, the little scars across his body from accidents at work, the light grey chest hairs. He swallows as Dean places his hands on his chest, slowly going down to his pants.

 

“Dean, I.”

 

This was a bad idea, what had he been thinking?! He wanted to say something, about the fact that he was ancient and not fit and trim anymore, about the fact that Dean could have so much better. Someone attractive and young. He also wanted to turn the lights back off and hide from Dean's stare but he couldn't do anything except take Dean's hands and squeeze them.

 

It was insane really, acting like a blushing maiden when he normally wasn't at all. He was known to be gentle but also knowing what he wanted, known for pleasing his partner and taking care of them. He could be rough if they liked that sort of thing but he never went too far. He'd had younger men before but there was something about Dean that made him want to be better, more special, and at least 11 ponds lighter.

 

"Greg! Stop worrying! Dammit, cant you see I'm dying to touch you?"

 

Deans voice had an edge of desperation in it and Greg couldn't hide his surprise.

 

"Damn, you really have no idea do you? Do you even know how people talk about you?"

 

Greg blinked before tolling his eyes, shoving Dean a little.

 

"I can bet what they have to say. Death beat cop, workaholic, overweight."

 

Dean shook his head, letting out a sound of frustration before going in, kissing Greg with hunger and some aggression and it made Greg instantly hard and aching.

 

"You'd lose that bet. Honestly, half the force wants to sleep with you and the other half wants to be you. Did you know they have a nickname for you? Silver Fox, that's what they call you at work."

 

Greg stared with his mouth wide open and Dean smirked as he nodded, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

 

"They really love the grey hair Greg, they talk about pulling it while you fuck them nice and hard. They talk about riding you all night, wanting to feel your hands on their body."

 

Greg moaned as Dean licked the shell of his ear, hand going into his hair and pulling it hard making Greg stretch his neck so Dean could lick a line before biting down on it hard.

 

"You have nothing to worry about, nothing to be ashamed off. Your fucking gorgeous. Not to mention your the most patient man I've ever met. Loyal. Honest. Kind."

 

Dean whispered compliments, planting a kiss on Greg chest with every word. Greg felt goosebumps as Dean trailed down, getting on his knees, his nose against Greg's cock as he spoke.

 

"You're amazing Greg, so kind and warm. People trust you instantly, they want to confide in you, be your friend. Your perfect. Perfect for me."

 

Dean growled, hands working fast, Greg's pants dropping down and he bucked up as his cock sprang free, Dean's breath ghosting on the head.

 

"Dean. Oh _god_!"

 

Greg steadied himself using deans shoulders, his legs shaking as Dean sucked him off. From time to time Dean looked up and Greg moaned as their eyes connected, digging his nails deeper into deans shoulders.

 

Greg couldn't stop looking, it was almost surreal, Dean on his knees for him, licking and sucking and teasing his cock, sometimes going off to pump him hard, suckling his cockhead as his eyes were dark with lust.

 

"Dean, oh Please. Harder, it's almost. I'm almost. Dean!"

 

He only had time to pull Dean's hair in warning and then he was coming, body shaking and trembling as he came. Dean swallowed it all down, only letting go of Greg's dick when it was too sensitive for him to stand, knees shaking.

 

"That was the hottest thing!"

 

Dean growled, pushing Greg onto the bed and caging him in, kissing him hard and demanding. Greg let out a needy sound, tasting himself on Dean's tongue and he pushed his body up, wanting to wrap his legs around Dean's waist but getting stuck half motion as his pants was still on.

 

He crumbled and Dean laughed as Dean went off, undressing himself as Greg kicked off his pants. By the time he was done Dean was fully naked and Greg let out a moan, his eyes travelling up and down Dean's fit, muscular body. Dean's nipples were hard, his cock throbbing and Greg reached out.

 

"A little impatient aren't we baby?

 

Dean smiled, letting Greg drag him down on top of him, kissing him without any finesse at all but making Dean growl, his hands going into Greg's hair.

 

"Fuck Dean!" Greg couldn't think anymore, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, feeling Dean's cock fill out as he moved against him, his tongue tracing Dean's tattoo, hands going down to grab his arse.

 

"Want you. Need you. Oh god."

 

Greg keened as Dean moved, his cock brushing against Greg's and he saw star. He wasn't young anymore but his cock was already stirring, getting half hard as Dean kisses him, hands pulling his hair, sucking a mark on his neck as his cock brushed against him.

 

"Dean!"

 

He couldn't keep out the hint of impatience and Dean pulled back, eyes wide, face flushed and lips shiny as he watched Greg.

 

"So impatient, so needy. What do you want baby?"

 

Greg blushes at the nickname and the roughness in Dean's voice and for a moment he couldn't speak, it was all too much, too fast.

 

"Greg? Greg baby? You okay?"

 

Dean pulled further back and Greg panicked, grabbing him, pulling him back on top of him as his legs wrapped around Dean tighter. He closed his eyes, shaking his head from side to side and he heard Dean shush him, calm and smoothing. Dean's breath ghosting in the crook of his neck.

 

" Greg, baby, look at me. We have all the time in the world."

 

"No we don't! Your leaving tonight."

 

Greg had to fight back tears, feeling totally idiotic. Here he was, half spend and naked, wrapped around the man of his dreams and all he could do was panic and almost cry like a blushing virgin!

 

"I can stay Greg. If there's a reason for it. Is there?"

 

Greg opened his eyes, heart beating fast as Dean watched him with a soft but worried look. There was hope in his voice, his fingers still in Greg's hair, Greg still wrapped around him.

 

" I- Dean. I want. I mean, if you? Do you?"

 

He sighed in frustration, his blush even deeper and Dean leaned in, placing a kiss in Greg's mouth.

 

"This isn't nothing Greg. This, and Dean moved slowly and deliberately, his cock brushing against Greg, both still half hard, isn't nothing. I want you Greg. Not just one night. Ask me to stay?"

 

Dean gave another kiss, eyes full of light and hope. Greg smiled, shaking his head yes as he leaned up, kissing Dean back hard and demanding.

 

"Stay Dean. Always stay."

  
They made love that night, exploring every inch of each other's body, letting the other know how they felt with soft caresses and demanding kisses.

 

 


End file.
